prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Logic Objects
A Logic Object is an object that operates by emitting/receiving logical impulses. It is only needed a one-way connection from one logic object to the other. Also, if connecting two-way it means that when activated, it will activate the other object. And when the other object is activated, this one will be activated too. They can be connected in any way needed. The logic operation direction will be the direction established when connected: this is, if connection was done from object A to B, it implies that when A is triggered (becomes a logic 1), B will be then triggered too. Connection example Here I connected each Pressure Pad to the Servo immediately behind it. Then I connected both servos to each other, so that when one is activated, the other one will be activated too. Finally, one of the servos is connected to a Door Control System operated by a Guard. Another example: I built a four-square wide gap between the outer wall and an additional inner wall. Most contraband thrown over the wall lands in this gap. The prisoners often walk through this corridor, grab the contraband and walk back. If you place a gate to prevent them where they want to go, it will just drain resources. A guard will need to operate the door for each person needing to pass through. I've developed a system that allows the prisoner grab the contraband, but they have to be let in by a guard if they want to return. This ensures there is a free guard is nearby to check them if they set off the dog or the metal detector. The objective is to let the prisoner through the gate, but require a guard let him back in when he returns. I put down pressure plates on both sides of the gate. On one side, where the prisoner goes to get the contraband, I connect each plate to each other and to an "AND" logic gate. One the other side, I attach each plate to one another and connect one of them to an "NOT" logic gate. Finally, I attach the "NOT" logic gate to the "AND" logic gate and attach the "AND" logic gate to the door servo. If the prisoner wants to grab the contraband, he is allowed through the gate as long as there is not someone waiting on the other side of the gate. Otherwise, he'll need a guard. The "NOT" logic gate is will be lit green provided that someone is "NOT" waiting on the other pressure plates to be let in. The prisoner who steps on the AND pressure plates completes the double green light condition for "AND" (nobody being on the other side) and they get to pass through. If the prisoner is trying to return to the prison, he steps on the logic gate and triggers the "NOT" gate with a positive. "NOT" is the opposite of positive so it becomes red. Nobody gets to automatically pass through anymore. This makes certain that a guard will be present when they go through the metal detectors or walk by the dogs. They are quickly searched and they can't hide or give away their contraband. Some of the other wires I've set up are to indication lights that are located by the yard and canteen of my prison. The lights indicate that someone is stuck behind a gate. Knowing what light is on, I then have the ability to manually open that gate if I see that they are workers. The status lights are just a direct link to a pressure pad on the returning-path-pressure-plate to a status light where I am typically observing. The other connection is have is that the door servo is automatically engaged after the prisoners are asleep. Gardeners often come in the area to sweep and get stuck. If all the prisoners are in lockdown for the night, then I circumvent the rules and just open the door via a door timer. The solution works quite well. ObjectsAlpha 34 *Door Control System *Door Servo *Door Timer *Logic Circuit *Logic Bridge *Power Switch *Pressure Pad *Status Light References Category:Objects